Justice League: War
Justice League: War was released in 2014 and is an adaptation of the Justice League's Origins from The New 52. It is the first feature length film in the DC Animated Film Universe and is set before the scene where Barry gives Bruce a letter from his Flashpoint father and after the post-credits scene of Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox. Plot Following the boomtube opening and letting Parademons through, a series of strange abductions occurred in Gotham City, with video footage suggesting that Batman, a wanted costumed vigilante, is behind the incidents. When a mysterious cloaked kidnapper abducts a woman, Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) arrives to confront the kidnapper and saves the woman when she is dropped from above. Green Lantern then attacks the kidnapper revealing it to be a monstrous Parademon. As the hero is about to get killed, Batman appears and saves Green Lantern from the rooftop. The Parademon resumes its position and attacks both heroes. They escape from the GCPD and chase the Parademon into the sewers, where it charges a Mother Box, and then it explodes. Batman and Green Lantern check the Box, and deducing it to be alien origin, decide to seek Superman for answer. Another Mother Box is being studied at S.T.A.R. Labs, supplied by The Flash (Barry Allen). Silas Stone, father of Vic Stone, ignores going to his son’s football game so he can study the Box. Arriving in Metropolis, Batman and Green Lantern end up fighting Superman (who has fought a Parademon previously) and misunderstands the heroes as working with it. The battle spreads over a portion of the city, but it finally stops when Batman calls the Man of Steel “Clark Kent”. Superman, in return, uses his X-Ray vision to discover Batman's secret as Bruce Wayne, and confirms that they are correct but not of Kryptonian origins. On the alien world Apokolips, Darkseid orders Desaad to begin invasion on Earth. Vic arrives at S.T.A.R. Labs and has an argument with his father, who believes that football has no importance in a world that is changing with the appearance of metahumans. At the Daily Planet, Superman, Batman, and Green Lantern realize the invasion, just as the Box activates and several Boom Tubes appear throughout the world, including S.T.A.R. Labs. An explosion fatally wounding and embedding the Box’ technology into Vic forces S.T.A.R. Labs to take Vic to an emergency room so as to save him. Silas loads Vic into a hi-tech medical bed, connecting his son with various technologies. Countless number of Parademons starts to appear around the world, attacking everyone on sight. The Box’ technology ends up connected into Vic and the labs' equipment, transforming Vic into a cyborg. Just as the Flash arrives to save the scientists, Cyborg’s systems reveal details on Apokolips, Darkseid, and the invasion plan. At his foster home, Billy Batson spots a Parademon outside and turns into the superhero Shazam. Air Force One is attacked in the air only to be saved by the Amazon princess, Wonder Woman (Diana Prince) and Superman. After the heroes gather, as Cyborg reveals that the invasion is a set up to terraforming the Earth, Darkseid arrives and proves to be a powerful opponent who defeats the heroes effortlessly. Superman gets captured and Batman stops Green Lantern and convinces him to help the heroes work together after he unmasked himself. Wayne then gets himself captured in order to save Superman. Green Lantern, acting as a leader, gets everyone together and decides to defeat Darkseid they must disable his eyes first, preventing him from using his Omega Beams. Batman arrives in Apokolips and stops Desaad from turning Superman into a "Super-Parademon", but Superman goes berserk immediately. Back on Earth, after successfully thwarting Darkseid, Cyborg connects with the Mother Box to reopen the Boom Tubes to send the tyrant and his army back to their home world. Though the Parademons are gone, yet Darkseid remains, before Superman and Batman arrive giving a combined, full-on assault to force the tyrant into the portal before it closes. With the world saved, the once demonized superheroes are honored at the White House. Grateful to have met others like themselves but debating if they should be a team if a similar threat happens again, the President asks if they have a name, to which the heroes are annoyed when Shazam suggests the “Super 7”. In a post-credits scene, an Atlantean ship emerges from the ocean and Ocean Master appears carrying a dead body that he said to be their king, seeing the corpses of various sea life affected from Darkseid’s attacks the Atlantean views as an act of war from the surface, and swears vengeance. Cast *Jason O'Mara as Batman *Alan Tudyk as Superman *Michelle Monaghan as Wonder Woman *Justin Kirk as Green Lantern *Christopher Gorham as The Flash *Shemar Moore as Cyborg *Zach Callison as Billy Batson **Sean Astin as Shazam *Steve Blum as Darkseid, Cyborg's Armor and Ocean Master *Bruce Thomas as Desaad *Rocky Carroll as Silas Stone *George Newbern as Steve Trevor *Ioan Gruffudd as Thomas Morrow *Georgie Kidder as Freddy Freeman *Melique Berger as Sarah Charles *Kimberly Brooks as Darla Dudley *Dee Bradley Baker as Parademons and Secret Service Guard *John Mariano as Ice Cream Vendor *Richard McGonagle as President of the United States *Matthew Mercer as Guard *Andrea Romano as Green Lantern's ring *Roger Rose as Pinstriped Loudmouth *Gary Sturgis as Teammate #2 *Hynden Walch as Hannah Grace Non-Speaking Cameos *Lois Lane *Jimmy Olsen Production After the release of Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox, Warner Bros recommissioned their DVD franchise into a shared universe of movies starting with Justice League: War. Alan Tudyk, who worked with Andrea Romano on a number of occasions, plays Superman in the movie. Michelle Monohan was pregnant while recording her role as Wonder Woman in the movie. In November 2013, Jason O Mara, Andrea Romano, Jay Oliva, and James Tucker came to New York Comic Con to discuss and present footage from the film. Gallery JLW Batman.jpg JLW Green Lantern.jpg JLW Shazam.jpg JLW Steve Trevor and Wonder Woman.jpg JLW Darkseid.jpg jlw superman.jpg Batman GL ring JLW.jpg Videos File:Justice_League_War_-_%22Justice_League_Battle%22_Clip File:Justice_League_War_-_%22On_Your_Nose%22_Clip File:Justice League War - Trailer Debut|Trailer Category:Justice League Animated Films Category:Justice League: War Category:DC Animated Film Universe